Morning Dew
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: Slash. One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises. Just basically another McPorn FF :D enjoy and please Read and Review, starts off with each member, then goes to Pones and Fludd then to a massive McOrgy xxx
1. Tom

**Title**: Morning Dew  
><strong>Pairing<strong>(s): Tom/Harry (Fludd) with Dougie/Danny (Pones).. Too start off with.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Definitely 18+ :P  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own no one in the story (but I can dream)  
><strong>Author notes<strong>: I hope you enjoy the story ;) this is my first fully finished chaptered story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dew - Chapter 1 - Tom<strong>

The morning light shun through the blinds in Tom's room and reflected of the surface of the MacBook Air that was carefully balancing on him, and hit him in his face as he lay curled over his guitar.

As he woke he groaned "oh what time is it?" Tom reached over for his iPhone to look at the time, "6. God." Tom placed his guitar and

MacBook on the floor and laid in his bed properly.

He tried to get comfortable but couldn't for some reason. He tossed and turned to get into a position in which he could fall back to sleep, but nothing worked. He gave up and sat upright in his bed. He grabbed his MacBook from the floor and lifted it open.

"It's 6 in the morning and I'm bored. What is there too do?" Tom clicked on Safari so that he could find something to entertain himself with. He browsed the Internet for 10 minutes and found himself growing uncomfortable in his groin area.

Tom's hand travelled down his ripped chest, he gently twisted his nipples as he felt his chest, he moved his hand over his defined 6 pack, as he felt each one a sense of achievement came over him. His fingers reached the top of his boxers.

His other hand was clicking away on his laptop until he found the website he was looking for. His hand entered his boxers and found his soft cut penis. He skimmed his fingers over he newly shaven pubes. He liked to keep his pubes trimmed because when found out that he had too thick a bush of hairs and every time he ejaculated his hairs got in the way so he found out that if he shaved them that wouldn't happen.

His hand ravelled around it as he started to rhythmically masturbate himself. He kept on repeatedly tapping keys on the laptop until he found the video that he liked to watch when he had some alone time.

Tom played the video making sure that the volume wad on low but he could still hear the moaning and groaning coming from the video. He moved his MacBook so that he could take off his white boxers and so that he had full access to his ever growing penis. As he got into the video his cock harden to the full 9 inches. As Tom found out in his early days of experimenting with his self, that his cock was too big for one hand so he has to rely on two and that's how he came up with his nickname 'Two Hands Fletcher'. He started to pump faster on his cock as he was getting into the video.

"Yeah shove that cock up that tight virgin ass boy." Tom whispered as he laid on his bed in a sexual dream state.

Tom was getting faster and faster with each stoke so he knew he was getting closer to his coming bliss

"Oh yeah you suck that cock boy. You suck it hard." he hissed at the screen.

Tom threw his head back in ecstasy as he suddenly came all over his abdomen. Tom breathed heavily, "Yeah. That was good. Thank God for ASBO Twinks."

Tom rubbed his newly produced semen over his body and licked his fingers clean afterwards. He then slowly got up and walked over to the door adjacent and swung it open so that he could enter his en-suite bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door so that he could get his self cleaned up for the day ahead.


	2. Danny

**Title:** Morning Dew  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Tom/Harry (Fludd) with Dougie/Danny (Pones)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Definitely 18+ :P  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own no one in the story (but I can dream)  
><strong>Author notes<strong>: I hope you enjoy the story ;)

**Morning Dew - Chapter 2 - Danny**

Danny abruptly woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He sluggishly turned over and tried to desperately turn his alarm off.

After 3 attempts he sat up right and realised that the alarm was on the other side of his bed. He hit the snooze button and laid back down on his soft pillow. Danny closed his eyes and tried to visualise the dream he just had but as much as he tried to fall back to sleep he couldn't. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands down his silky white covers until he reached a bump.

He put his hands around the newly found bump and started to play with it. As it grew he threw back the covers to revel his naked body. His hands explored his body feeling every muscle that he had worked on since writing the new album. He felt his pecks and his incredibly hard nipples. He carried on feeling himself up as he enjoyed the sensation of hands running all over his body. As he did this he moaning a name into the air and hoped no one heard him. His big hands moved down his body caressing everything in his path. He carefully reached his stiff rigid cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump it.

Danny close his eyes so that he could imagine someone else doing it too him. He moaned as the pleasure shot up his body and gave him a tingeraly feeling. He played with his 7 inch uncut cock, he pulled back his foreskin and started to massage the head of his swollen cock.  
>Danny manoeuvred his self so that his legs were bent and his pelvis was thrusted in the air. He then sucked on two fingers on his free hand making sure that they were wet and dripping with saliva, he and moved them to his entrance. He continued to masturbate he started to rub his fingers over his exposed flesh.<p>

He shuddered as the pleasure took over. He pushed one finger into his ass and moved it around in a circular motion. He groaned in pain but it soon went away as he adjusted to it, even though he did this every morning it still felt weird to him but he was getting used to it, he slowly entered his second finger.  
>He opened his eyes and dug his head further into his pillow. He liked this sensation better than one finger, with two fingers it seemed to fill up more space. He started to push the fingers in and out with the rhythm of his masturbation. He sped up with his finger fucking as he was starting to enjoy this much more.<br>He closed his eyes as the pleasure was building all over his buffed body. His nipples started to twitch and his breathing became more heavy. He started to moan a name as he sped up on his wanking.

"Oh yeah. C'mon harder. Yeah push it all on there... Oooooo... Ahhhhh"

Danny climaxed and he exploded all over his body and some reached his chest

"Oh Dougs"

Suddenly the door flew open as a gobsmacked Dougie was stood in the doorway with his hand down his pants.


	3. Dougie

**Title**: Morning Dew  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: Tom/Harry (Fludd) with Dougie/Danny (Pones)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Definitely 18+ :P  
><strong>Summary<strong>: One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own no one in the story (but I can dream)  
><strong>Authors notes<strong>: Seeing as I've always been obsessed with Dougie and my fantasy of him and Danny getting together. This chapter was easy :P I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dew - Chapter 3 - Dougie<strong>

Dougie was hurled over his desk as he was writing late into the night for a new song that came into his head as he listened to Rent: The Musical. He stirred on his desk as he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He sheepishly opened his tired eyes and look at the phone. He picked it up and threw it onto his bed. He was getting fed up with Frankie texting every hour of the day.  
>While he was writing he got at least 10 texts from her saying that she has bored and that she 'needed' him. He got up from his computer chair and stretched as his back was killing him. He walked over to his mirror and took his clothes off and folded them and placed them on his bedside cabinet. He laid down on the floor as he wanted to relax and found out that the floor helped him do that.<br>He felt his body and knew that he could work out a bit more but didn't have the patience like the other guys. He likes the way that Harry's body had developed, even though everyone thought that his body was too muscularly he thought that it looked nice. And he even admitted to himself that he was turned on by it but would vow never to let into temptation. And plus Harry had always been there for him since he first joined the band so he was a father to him.  
>As he laid on the floor thinking back to the old days of the band and before it he heard a noise come from Danny's room. He turned over and laid on his front, he was thinking if Danny had brought his girlfriend back but as he listened he couldn't hear a girl voice so he thought Danny must be doing what he normally does in the morning. Dougie turned back onto his back and stretched some more. His back clicked as he did this.<br>After laying there for a few more seconds he heard another noise come from Danny's room. He rolled over and grabbed onto the desk and pulled himself until he was standing. He put his ear against the wall so that he could hear better, after a couple of seconds he knew that Danny was wanking, but he could tell that his wasn't a normal wank as he had listened loads of time before, something was different this time. As he listened Dougie felt his cock stiffen. This happened all the time. He never felt anything sexual towards Danny his just liked to listen to his toss off and it got him off as well.  
>Dougie stuck his hand down his pants and started to play with his hard 6 inch uncut cock. Dougie put his head back as he tossed himself off. With an ear still to the wall Dougie heard that Danny was close to cumming so he decided that we would go to his door so that he could get a better hearing and possibly could see into his room to help him.<br>He open his bedroom door and heard that Tom was in the shower and Harry's door was still open meaning that Harry stayed over Izzy's house. Dougie stood outside Danny's room and out his ear against the door. He could hear everything so much more clearly now. He heard Danny moan a name but couldn't quite hear what it was.

Dougie was still slowly tossing himself off, he started to pull his nipples as he knew that it also turned him on. Dougie started to wank a little bit faster as Danny was close to his climax. Suddenly Danny came and Dougie heard him say his name. He flung the door open to see Danny covered in his own semen and he had two fingers in his ass.  
>Dougie stood in a state of horror. Dougie didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He could do anything. Dougie stared at Danny for a moment when suddenly a smile like the Chester Cat came over him.<br>Dougie closed Danny's door and walked over to his bed. Dougie stood at the end of Danny's bed and lowered himself onto it.


	4. Harry

**Title**: Morning Dew  
><strong>Pairing<strong>(s): Tom/Harry (Fludd) with a little bit of Dougie/Danny (Pones)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Definitely 18+ :P  
><strong>Summary<strong>: One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own no one in the story (but I can dream)  
><strong>Authors notes<strong>: Seeing as this is my first story that features Fludd this chapter might be a bit iffy so I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

><p>Morning Dew - Chapter 4 - Harry<p>

Harry pulled into the drive of the McHouse, as he called it, he thought that it sounded better than just calling it a house. He turned the engine off and stepped out of the car he shut the door and locked it. He walked up the path of the house and could hear Tom's shower running so he knew he was up. He saw that the front room windows weren't open so that meant Danny was still in bed and so was Dougie.

He put the key into the lock and opened the door. As he stepped in he picked up the post and places it on the table next to the door. He quietly closed the door behind him, he sorted out the post and put it in the pigeon holes, which he made, of whose post it was. He hung his keys up and walked into the front room. He drew the curtains and opened the windows to let the light and air into the room. He took his shoes of and places them next to the 4 seater sofa. He then strolled into the kitchen to make his self some breakfast. He switched on the kettle so he could make a coffee for Tom and a Tea for Danny and he knew Dougie only drunk water in the mornings. As he waited for the kettle to boil he made a move upstairs to get changed out of his clothes and to change his boxers as he had been wearing them for 2 days now and Izzie commented on the smell last night, so he knew they were dirty.  
>As he walked up the stairs he noticed that Dougie's door was wide open, he though that this was odd as he was texting Dougie last night and he was saying that he wanted to stay in for the night. He dismissed the confusion and saw that Danny's door was still closed so he knew he was still in bed. Danny had never been a morning person, but he had been getting better at it though.<br>He walked past his room and climbed another flight of stairs until he reached Tom's room. He still heard the shower on so he knew that Tom was up and getting ready. Harry took this opportunity to sneak up on Tom and scare the living daylights out of him. He slowly opened his door making sure that it didn't creek or anything, he opened it fully to see his bed sheets and his guitar on the floor. His MacBook was on the bed and he saw that it was still on. He walked over to it and saw that it was open on a website, on a close inspection he saw that it was open on a gay porn site. Harry read the title of the video,  
>"Gay ASBO Twinks? What the fuck?" Harry muttered.<p>

He closed the lid of the MacBook down and shook his head in denial. He lifted his head and spotted a wet patch on the valance of his bed. He lent over and touched it, he found out that it sticky. He dripped his fingers into the sticky drop and brought it towards his mouth. He stuck his fingers onto his tongue to taste it but he already knew what it was he just wanted to be certain. As he swiftly turned on his feet he heard Tom start singing their new song 'Party Girl' he crept up to his en-suite bathroom. He could smell the shampoo that Tom used coming through the door. He always liked the smell of Tom's hair he thought it was refreshing, he also liked when Tom was all sweaty and his hair was a mess he said that it added a darker edge to him and he liked that.

Harry slowly opened the door to peer in and saw Tom backed up against the shower wall with his hand wrapped round his hard cock. As he worked his hand up and down his shaft Harry moved slowly into the bathroom without Tom noticing. Harry saw that he started to arch his back a little, Harry saw this as his moment to move. He started to take all his clothes off, he removed his top to show off his muscular body, and he then took of his shorts and left his boxers and socks on. He stepped forward into Tom's eyesight, he forcefully open the shower door. Tom stood there in the shower frozen to see his best mate in his boxers climbing into the shower cubical with him. Harry closed the door behind him, he stood face to face with Tom. Harry let the water run down his body until his boxer were see-through. He ran his hands over Tom's body feeling his pecks as he did. He looked into Tom's chocolate brown eyes and held his face in his hands. Harry lent to towards Tom's face and kissed him right on the lips.


	5. Pones

**Title**: Morning Dew

**Pairing(s)**: Tom/Harry (Fludd) with a little bit of Dougie/Danny (Pones)

**Rating**: Definitely 18+ :P

**Summary**: One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in the story (but I can dream)

**Author's notes**: SEX SCENE. IT'S GONNA GET MESSY. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dew - Chapter 5 - Pones<strong>

Danny stared into Dougie's open eyes as he stood hovering over his legs. Dougie climbed further onto the bed. Dougie's hands trailed over Danny's soft sperm covered cock, Dougie wiped his fingers through the cum and rubbed it into the palm of his hands. Dougie laid on Danny's stomach and crawled up his body so that his body got covered in his best friends' semen. As he got to his chest Dougie started to clean Danny's chest. Danny smiled as one of his fantasies was coming true. He dreamed of this day since he first saw Dougie naked. Even though Dougie may have a small cock he doesn't mind. Danny dragged Dougie up so that they were face to face, he stared into his charismatic sexy blue eyes,

"Dougi-" Dougie cut him off by placing his lips on his lips. Danny smiled and continued in the kiss, he motioned Dougie to take the kiss to another level.

Dougie placed his tongue on Danny's lips and licked him, Danny opened is mouth and his tongue connected with Dougie's. Their tongues entered a fury. Their tongues entered and explored each others mouths.

Dougie's hands grabbed onto Danny's hair and pulled it, Danny moaned into Dougie's mouth, and threw his head back, as he loved the pain. Danny grabbed a hold of Dougie's ass and forcefully groped it, Dougie too moaned into Danny's mouth.

Dougie's hands let go of Danny's hair and went down to his boxers and teasingly pulled them down and kicked them off. He then pressed his body into Danny's. Danny decided to flip over so that Dougie was on the bottom and he was on top. Danny pushed his semi-hard penis into Dougie's groin, Dougie let a little pleasurable scream out.

"Danny, do that again. Now. Please"

Danny listened to the command that he was given, Danny liked being the man of the relationship, he liked having the power and having someone being willing for them to do anything to them. Danny kept on driving is semi-hard penis into Dougie's groin, every time he did Dougie let out another scream. Each time he did it harder and harder. Dougie's hands grabbed hold of Danny's cock and started to massage it, he felt it grow to its full 7 inches in his hand, and as it did it started to leak precum. Dougie took a load of this and placed it all over his finger and brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on each finger making sure that the precum was off them. He then reached back down to Danny's cock.

Danny started to thrust into Dougie's hand as he wanked him off, Dougie felt even more precum seep out of his cock, he worked the precum into the wank. Dougie pulled Danny back up to his face while still keeping a hand on his cock, Dougie locked lips with him and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Danny bit down on his tongue and pulled it playfully, as Dougie moaned Danny laughed. Danny let go of his tongue Dougie flipped him over so that Danny was on the bottom again.

"See, now who's my bitch? You ain't a man you're a little boy."

Dougie moved down Danny's body and stopped at his nipples. Danny's nipples were so hard they could bend metal, and Dougie went down and started to bite them. Dougie sucked on them first to soften them up but it didn't help they were still hard, Danny moaned as he did this. Dougie then decided to bite them, he got them in-between his teeth and pulled them, he pulled them so hard he could have ripped them off. Danny let out a little scream, Danny loved being abused so this wasn't anything he didn't know. Danny pushed Dougie's head further onto the nipple, Dougie's other hand was still on his cock working it nicely.

When Danny let go of his head he moved down Danny's body. He licked each ripped pack on his 6 pack, he could taste the sweat on them and Dougie went wild for this taste that he has just found. He licked all the sweat off the muscles, and kept on moving down Danny's body. He then reached his rigid cock, Dougie studied Danny's cock carefully, and he saw that his cock head was swollen and that his pubes had a hint of ginger in them. Dougie let his tongue flop out of his mouth, he also let his tongue gently swipe across Danny's cock head. Danny thrusted his pelvis into the air a he did that it went into Dougie's mouth. Danny's body shook with pleasure as he got his cock sucked by Dougie. Danny grabbed hold of Dougie's hair and pushed it down on his cock. Dougie's head went further down on his penis, Danny was amazed to find out that Dougie didn't have a gag reflex. When Danny found this out he thought that this would be helpful. He started to face fuck Dougie. Dougie was moaning as it was being pushed down his throat. Dougie loved this, he loved Danny's meat hitting the back of his throat. As Danny took his cock out Dougie bit down on it, Danny flinched as Dougie done this, Dougie kept on biting down on it.

Dougie let go of his cock and climbed over the edge of Danny's bed, he grabbed his legs and pulled him towards him, and Dougie got down on his knees and pushed Danny's legs apart. Danny knew what he was going to do, Dougie moved towards Danny's asshole.


	6. Fludd

**Title**: Morning Dew  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: Tom/Harry (Fludd) with a little bit of Dougie/Danny (Pones)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Definitely 18+ :P  
><strong>Summary<strong>: One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own no one in the story (but I can dream)  
><strong>Authors note<strong>s: ANOTHER SEX SCENE. IT'S GONNA GET MESSYER ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dew - Chapter 6 - Fludd<strong>

Tom froze in the shower as Harry planted his lips on his. Tom let go of his hard cock and places his hands on Harry's ass he pulled Harry closer as they shared a sexual embrace. Tom's and Harry's mouth open to let each other tongues enter their mouths, their tongues intertwined. Harry moved his hands and linked them with Tom's, he pulled them up and placed them against the wall, Harry's hands trailed down Tom's wet body. He felt each of Tom's ribs as he went down his body, Harry grabbed hold of his love handles and pulled him even closer.

Tom started to bite on Harry's neck, Harry went weak at the knees as Tom found his weak spot, Izzie had never been able to find it for all the years they have been going out but Tom managed to find it straight away. Tom growled as he bit into Harry's soaking flesh, Harry started to thrust his hip into Tom as he continued to nibble on his neck. Tom stopped biting and looked at the love bite he just left behind. Harry pushed Tom against the wall of the shower and grabbedhis nipples and started to twist them, Tom cursed as he did this.

Harry always knew that Tom liked it rough, as one day they all got drunk and spoke about what they like. Tom said that even though he loved it rough Gio never did it, so this was the time to show Tom some real power. He liked it rough. He'll sure give him some rough love. Harry released Tom's nipples and started to widly bite them, Harry's hand wandered over Tom's body and grabbed hold of any skin he could find. Tom pushed his chest into Harry's open mouth, Harry please with this action bit so hard on Tom's nipple that he could taste blood. Tom let out a little scream of pain, Harry suddenly stuffed his hand over Tom's mouth,  
>"You scream again and I WILL hurt you" growled Harry.<br>He moved his hand away from Tom's mouth and continuted to grab at his skin. Tom's knees buckled as Harry grabbed his side, Harry let Tom drop to the floor. He sat at the bottom of his shower looking up at Harry who was leaning over him. Harry smurked at Tom and beastly grabbed Tom's wet golden blond hair. Tom screamed again at the pain that Harry was giving him.  
>"What the fuck did I say." As he said this Harry ripped off his soaking wet boxers and stuffed his hard uncut cock down Tom's throat. Tom seemed to take all of his cock but gagged at the last inch.<br>"Take the whole of my cock you fucker. I'll teach you too scream." in a low sexual growl Harry pounded Tom's throat as hard as he could, he did it so hard Tom though that he was gonna break his jaw in two.

Tom placed his hands on Harry's legs and pushed him away. Harry hit the other side of the shower, Tom pushed himself up from the shower floor and lept at Harry. Their bodes coliced with a slam, as so did their lips. Their tongues entered each other mouth again as they fought for power. Harry won and slammed Tom into the wall he then kicked Tom's legs from under his so he landed flat on his back. Harry got onto of him and started to grind on his hard cock. Tom threw his head back as Harry did this. Tom's hands grabbed ahold of Harry's cock, with both hands, and wrapped them round it like a cacoon. As Harry thrusted, Tom pumped his cock. They both knew they were close so decided to stop, they both gradually got up and turned off the shower. As they got out Harry grabbed hold of Tom's throat and threw him onto the bed.  
>"Harry what th-" Harry slapped Tom across the face. "Shut up and do as you're told or you'll get more than a slap you dick." Harry proceeded to grab his legs and harshly pull his across the bed. He then threw Tom's legs over his shoulders. Harry sucked on three of his finger making sure that they were extremely wet he then placed them at Tom's ass. He forced them into Tom's virgin ass.<br>Tom screamed,  
>"HARRY"<br>As he did this they both heard Danny scream,  
>"DOUGIE"<p> 


	7. McFly

**Title: **Morning Dew

**Pairing(s): **Tom/Harry (**Fludd**) and Dougie/Danny (**Pones**) then it switches to Dougie/Harry (**Pudd**) and Tom/Danny (**Flones**), maybe so Harry/Danny (**Junes**) and Dougie/Tom (**Floynter**) then just one big McOrgy.

**Rating: **Definitely an **M++++++++++** (18+)

**Summary: **One day, someone decided to stop and listen to the noises.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one in the story (but I can dream) I only own the idea that you read. And yes, I think I shall be ordering a straight jacket after this :P

**Authors Notes: *insert evil horny laugh* **;) and yes, I'm using all the McPairing, because I can. I'm sure this is going to be an enjoyable chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dew - Chapter 7 – McFly<strong>

Danny and Dougie tensed as they heard a scream coming from Tom's room. Dougie looked into Danny's eyes as he laid flat on his back with his legs over Dougie's shoulders. Danny gently removed his legs as Dougie pulled out of the warm crevasse he had just so recently found.

Dougie turned round to face the door and slowly walked towards Danny's bedroom door. Danny sat up on his bed and stared at the amazement that was walking away from him. Inside he died a little by not being able to give his best friend the time of his life and he had been denied a bliss that he would remember for years to come. But then he looked up and saw perfection in human form. And it was Dougie.

Dougie reached the door and opened it forcefully because Danny's door creaked if it was opened too slowly. He stuck his head out the door and heard moans from Tom's room. At the thought of Tom having sex made Dougie go even harder, harder than when he was inside Danny for the time. He signalled Danny to follow him as he left the room; Danny swung his legs around and jumped up from the bed. He walked until he was standing behind Dougie who was already halfway up the second flight of stairs.

Danny whispered;

"Dougie, do you think we should do this mate?"

"Yes Dan. We both heard him scream Harry's name. Don't go denying it."

Danny gave in and placed an ear on the door and Dougie followed in suit.

What they heard they could never put into words but the emotions that they felt was overwhelming. It set both of them on edge. Slowly the moaning halted, and without a moments notice Tom's door flung open.

At the sudden surprise Dougie shrieked and fell back but put his hand out to grab onto something but what he was wishing to grab onto, he didn't. What he didn't know was that he grabbed into Harry's rock hard cock. Harry smirked as he saw Dougie's face light up after his 'misplaced' hands groped his tool.

Tom looked over from the bed to see a gobsmacked Danny and a very sexually frustrated Dougie; Harry looked back to Tom and nodded to him. He then bent down and picked up Dougie and planted a kiss on his lips. Dougie was even more shocked now. Even though he had seen Harry naked and even heard him having sex, he was shocked that his best mated was kissing him quite passionately. Danny on the other hand slipped past Harry's embraced on his love partner and went to Tom's side.

Harry dragged Dougie into the room and shoved him against the wall, with his lips still firmly attached to Dougie's; Harry started to explore the naked bassists' body. His hand explored Dougie's front, feeling every muscle and every bone. Harry drew back from the kiss and started to bite down on Dougie's neck, Dougie let out a long deep moan as his band mate latched onto his smooth neck.

Danny and Tom sat on the edge of the bed watching this intense make out session, without warning Tom threw his self onto Danny, the pair rolled over on the bed, Tom was on top pining Danny down into the bed, Tom threw his lips down onto Danny's toned stomach, nipping at bits of flesh Danny threw his body in the air, Tom placed a hand on his chest and easily found Danny's hard nipples, getting one in-between his fingers, Tom started to pull on it, a groan escaped Danny's mouth. Tom travelled up his body until his reached the hard nipples, placing one in his mouth he bit down on it and pulled his head up. Danny screamed as he enjoyed this pleasure. Danny turned his head towards Dougie and Harry and saw that Harry had his hand wrapped around Dougie's rigid cock.

Harry turned his head towards Danny and smiled, turning his head back towards Dougie, he sped up his hand. Dougie started to thrust his cock into Harry's moving hand. Harry took this as a sign that Dougie was close and released his cock from his grip.

Harry walked over to Danny and grabbed Tom by the shoulders and pulled him back, Harry dived his head down to Danny's lips and started to furiously kiss him, Tom got up as Dougie walked over to him, Dougie placed his hand on the back of Tom's neck and pulled his face forward, and them two embraced for a passionate kiss.

Dougie's hand went down Tom's very toned body and found his penis, hard and throbbing. Dougie released from the kiss and slowly made his way down Tom's body, making sure to lick all the sweat off the blondes' body, slowly he reached Tom's huge cock.

Dougie took Tom's cock into his mouth, using his tongue, Dougie made sure that he felt every bump on the cock, Dougie could taste a sweet liquid in his mouth, Dougie knew that Tom was making a lot of precum and swallowed what he had already accumulated in his mouth, feeling the hot substance run down his throat, Dougie started to deepthroat Tom's cock, feeling it touch the back on his throat Dougie withdrew and started to suck his cock.

Back on the bed with Harry and Danny, Danny was sucking on Harry's nipples while playing with his own cock; Harry was playfully playing with Danny ass. Harry wanted to fuck Danny, but he also wanted to fuck Dougie, settling with Danny first, Harry had to make sure that he could handle him, Harry started to push his finger onto Danny hole, Danny bit down harder on Harry's nipples to show that this is what he wanted. Harry then inserted his finger into Danny's ass, Danny pushed his ass out as the finger went in, Harry then went a placed another finger on his ass before pushing it in, Danny let go of Harry's nipples as turned around so his ass was facing Harry. With his fingers still inside Harry started to finger fuck Danny's ass, he didn't start off slowly, he started off ramming his fingers in and out, Danny was moaning and groaning as this was happening.

Dougie stopped sucking on Tom's cock and crawled towards Harry while Tom walked up to Danny's face.

Dougie places his hands on Harry's ass cheeks and pulled them apart to expose Harry's virgin ass, Dougie then placed his lips on his asshole and started to rim Harry. Tom wanted his cock sucked again so he placed his meat in Danny's begging mouth, with each thrust of Harry's fingers, Danny sucked on Tom's cock. Dougie was eating at Harry's ass as he started to slide his wet tongue into Harry; Harry forced his ass back as soon as he felt Dougie warm tongue enter him. Taking out his fingers, Harry spat on the palm of his hand and rubbed it into his own cock, pulling Danny towards him, Harry lined up his cock to Danny's ass, with one push, Harry thrusted into Danny.

Danny let out the loudest scream he could, the pain was unbearable, but the pleasure was fantastic, he could feel Harry fill his insides with his monster cock.

Dougie took his tongue out if Harry and placed his own cock on Harry's ass, as Harry thrusted back, Dougie thrusted forward and started to fuck Harry as Harry fucked Danny.

Tom was still receiving the best blowjob of his life, but he wanted to fuck someone, so he got up and joined Harry, Tom placed his lips yet again on Harry's as the older man fucked his lover. Placing his cock on top of Harry's Tom pushed it down until he could feel the top of Danny's ass brush over it, with a little more force Tom entered Danny along with Harry. Danny let out another scream as he felt his ass being stretched even more, his ass was on fire as two monster cocks were inside of him, he had Harry's thick 9 inch cock and Tom's thick 10.

Dougie on the other hand pulled out of Harry and moved to Tom, sucking Tom off gave Dougie a flavour for his ass, unlike what he did on Harry, Dougie immediately pushed his cock into Tom, with the force of Dougie, Tom pushed forward and even deeper into Danny. Harry pulled out and let Tom take over, getting off the bed he placed his arm around Dougie and gently started to kiss his neck, grinding up on Dougie made him slowly pull out of Tom.

Dougie has always wanted to be fucked by Harry, even since he joined the band. There was some animalistic about Harry that Dougie loved, and he wanted the animal to be released inside of Harry. He wanted to be pounded by him, fucked raw by him, and he wanted to taste what a real men tastes like. So Dougie quietly whispered to Harry; "Fuck me senseless."

Harry gave a low growl to Dougie and threw him over Tom's desk that was besides the bed, kicking his legs apart Harry shoved three of his fingers inside Dougie, which caused the cute bassist to scream Harry's name. Harry didn't care if this was hurting Dougie he just wanted to fuck him so badly he made him another asshole. Making sure that those three fingers was enough Harry started to add more; he managed to fit his whole fist inside of Dougie's ass raw. Dougie kept on screaming to Harry to put it in further and to fist him harder. Harry happily obliged to this, Harry made sure that Dougie was ready to take on his cock, sharply removing his fist from Dougie newly stretched hole, and Harry had no problem ramming his cock in.

Dougie felt Harry's cock hit his prostate within a matter of seconds, he told Harry to keep hitting there and this is what he did, and Harry didn't let up, he kept on ramming and ramming as much of his cock as he possible could.

Both boys were panting like wild animals, Harry grabbed the brunette by the waist and brought him up, Harry bit down on his neck so hard that he could taste bloody enter his mouth, sucking on the spot Dougie threw his head back is pleasure as continued to get fucked. Dougie was getting closer and closer to cumming; he could feel the sperm building up in his balls waiting to be released,

"Harry, make me cum. I need to cum!"

Harry's hand flew down and grabbed Dougie's cock, wanking him off to the rhythm of him fucking Dougie, Harry soon felt that bassist ejaculate all over Tom's desk. 7 streams of Dougie's hot cum flew in all different directions, Harry managed to get some in his hand and brought it up to his mouth. Opening his mouth Harry let the cum fall onto his tongue, licking up what was left Harry swallowed Dougie's cum.

Tom was starting to also feel his cock fill up with this amazing oncoming bliss, both boys were covered in sweat and were all sticky. Tom needed to empty his load and Danny was the right person,

"I'm gonna cum inside of you. Danny Jones I'm gonna breed you."

Danny grunted in agreement and wrapped his hand round his cock and started to masturbate to Tom's thrusts, soon both boys were ready to burst, Tom sped up as he felt his cock explode, 11 jets of hot fresh semen shot up into Danny, as Tom rode out the last of his orgasm Danny unloaded his cum onto his chest and Tom's, 8 shots of cum flew all over Danny's wet chest and Tom's pecs. Tom started to lick up Danny's cum and slowly started to kiss the guitarist. The kiss was filled with love and cum, swapping the cum from mouth to mouth filled the boys with a sexual heat once again.

Harry was the last to cum, he always has a knack of cumming last as he wanted to have the best orgasm that he have ever experienced. Still shagging Dougie, Harry knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, he loved the bassist riding him. Harry has always thought that the bassist was the best and sexiest person he had ever laid eyes on, it was love at first sight for him. And this was his chance to show Dougie what a real man is, pulling out of Dougie, Harry pushed him to his knees and faced fucked Dougie so hard that he kept on deepthroating him, and then he knew it was time. Throwing his head back Harry unleaded an unstoppable wave of steaming hot salty liquid down his throat.

Dougie was trying to count how many waves of cum came down his throat but it was useless, there was so many. It was like Harry hadn't has sex in months and he was finally emptying his balls. After a few minutes the cum started to slow down until it eventually stopped, swallowing the last of Harry's juices, Dougie pulled back, licked his lips, sat back and smiled.


End file.
